Black and White
by Roses10
Summary: Lexi is one of the originals but she's not related to them. She and Klaus is enemies but when they were humas they were best friends. She hates him because he turned her.  Klaus/Oc
1. Prologue

**Black and White**

**Summary;** Lexi is one of the originals but she's not related to them. She and Klaus is enemies because she betrayed him, at least that's what he thinks. Klaus/Oc

**Prologue :** I still remember that day when Mikael and Esther asked me to come home to them for "dinner". Now I am back in Mystic Falls where everything started.

I heard Klaus and Rebekah is there. It is bound to be interesting.

My name is Lexi, at least that's what everyone calls. My real name is Alexandria.


	2. Arriving

**Chapter 1. ****Arriving **

The car stopped by the mansion I bought last week. My friend Sarah was kind and drove down here from New York. Her boyfriend to pick her up tomorrow.

Sara is a 200 year old vampire who I met 150 years ago. She is from Sweden.

"Should we set up the bags and stick to the center of town?" I said and started to set my bags quickly. She did the same. After ten minutes every bag I owned was in the mansion.

After going rounds in Mystic Falls center, where they find Mystic grill. When we enter, I see Klaus and a hybrid who talks with Petrova doppelganger and a young vampire. I goes to them and Sarah goes to the bar.

"Hi Klaus" I say with a sneer. He looks surprised for a second before he gets angry. "Lexi, were you doing here?" He says with a scowl.

"Not your business" I said and turned his back on him to go to the bar where Sarah was waiting. I heard him sigh and then go out from the Mystic Grill.

"He did not seem to be happy that you're here," said Sarah amused over our behavior towards each other. "I told you that we are enemies," I said with a smile playing on my lips.

She just laughed at me before ordering the same drink as her to me.

"So when does Jason pick you up tomorrow?" I asked and smiled at her.

She and Jason had met 100 years ago and they were still together. "Sorry, he's actually picking me up tonight" she said and looked sad.

"Oh, okay" I said a little hurt but I know she's safer somewhere else.

"You're safer when you're not here so I'm okay with it" I said a moment later. "Okay, Can we get back now?" Sarah asked and looked at me.

"Sure, let's hope Klaus's army of hybrids doesn't wait there" I said amused by the thought of it.

She laughed and took me to the car. She drove home and guess who was waiting there for us….


	3. Stupid Hybrid

**Au note: **if I don't get reviews after this chapter I won't write this story anymore.

**Chapter 2. Stupid hybrid.**

If you guessed it was just Klaus then you were wrong instead it was Rebekah and_Klaus__._

I sighed and walked out of the car. Sarah was smart and drove away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said and glared at him while I smiled at Rebekah. She and I we are good friends.

"Rebekah wanted to see you and I want some answers" he said and followed me with Rebekah into the mansion.

They went to a room with some chairs to sit on.

Rebekah decides that we could talk first and went to explore the mansion.

"Ask what you want now, Klaus" I said and turned to sit in one of the chairs.

"What are you doing here?" he said and took the chair beside me.

"Felt like coming here" I said and watched him looking annoyed out.

"Seriously, why are you here?" he said with a tight smile, he was getting angry.

"Okay, I heard that you were in this area and decided to come for some fun" I said even trough half of that was a lie.

"It was a better answer, now I need to go and find Stefan and my family." Klaus said and walked away with Rebekah who smiled at me. She mouthed 'later'.

I decided to find Stefan before Klaus. Since I am a lot smarter than Klaus, I managed to find Stefan before Klaus.

"Hello Stefan" I said and took out a vervain dart and stabbed him with it.

After that I went in the house to find Elijah's coffin. That wasn't easy since the withes tried, and failed, to burn me. I found him and took the dagger out.

Now I had to take him to my mansion and wait for him to wake. When he wakes up it is a possibility that he going to try to kill me, yay.

It was now 20 minutes ago I pulled out the dagger and Elijah have not woken up yet. Although I tried to get him some blood, he has still not woken up.

His hands have started to move a little which is good, I were not quite agreed last we met, so presumably he'll try to kill me.

I have at least the dagger if I would have to "kill" him again. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Hey Elijah" I said and turned around. I was right, his first reaction was to throw himself on me. I stuck the dagger in his side. Not to kill but to make him listen to me.

"you should listen to what I have to say or go back to being dead?" I asked him annoyed and moved us so we sat on the bed instead.

"Fine I will listen to you" He finely said.

He looked annoyed and in pain because the dagger was still in his side. I ripped the dagger out, he whimpered of pain, and put it where I could reach it fast if he tried anything.

"Klaus has at least 100 hybrids running around in Mystic Falls and I want you to help me to kill them, unless you want to get the dagger in your heart again," I said and picked up my phone to see if Sarah had texted me

"Okay, I'll help you," said Elijah, and smiled a little. "But just because I help you, does not mean we are friends again," he said shortly after.

"It's okay" I said and smiled a little.

"Shall we go and see if we can find cheat hybrids?" I said then and smiled.

Suddenly the phone rang, I picked up my phone and pressed the green button.

"Hi, I happened to hear from Stefan that someone has stolen Elijah and I think it was you" I heard Klaus said in my ear.

The first chapter was a little part of the episode The New Deal. This chapter is between The New Deal and Our Town./ Rose


	4. Authors note

**Hi, I will probably not continue with this story because it seems as no when likes it. I put all lot of time on this because it is my first story. Since school has started I probably won't be able to update it/ Rose **


	5. Authors note 2

Hi

I might start this story again but **only** if there are some reviews. /Rose


End file.
